Flowmeters may measure the rate of a fluid flow in a pipe or other pathway. The fluid flow may be, for example, a gas or a liquid, and may be compressible or incompressible. The fluid flow can include, for example, liquid, gas, or a combination of liquid and gas.
Flowmeters can be implemented in systems to monitor a volume of fluid flowing through a conduit. For example, a fluid separator can separate a fluid mixture into a first fluid and a second fluid. Fluid separators can include, for example, an oil (e.g., a first fluid) and gas (e.g., a second fluid) separator, or a water (e.g., a first fluid) and gas (e.g., a second fluid) separator. In such implementations, a flowmeter can be used to monitor a volume of one or more of the separated fluids flowing from the separator. In the example case of a liquid and gas separator, one or more flowmeters can be implemented to monitor the volume of liquid exiting the separator and/or the volume of gas exiting the separator. However, a presence of gas in the existing liquid flow may complicate measuring the volume of liquid.